Cry
by itsmemystar
Summary: Kelly Kelly is eighteen years old and she seemed happy but inside there is hatered raging. she hates her grandfather no matter how much he tries to show her how much he cares for her. She finds her self falling for Evan a rich 21 year old.
1. First glance

"_I'll always remember it was late after noon_

_It lasted forever and ended so soon. Yeah._

_You were all by yourself staring up on a dark gray _

_Sky I was changed"_

Kelly Kelly was listening on her iPOD while inside her father's car.

"Young lady, take those earphones away from your ears." Mr. Blank said firmly.

Kelly was a bit annoyed she turned her iPOD off and pulled the earphones away from her ears.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"You've been listening to that think half of this car ride." informed her.

"Well, I really don't want to go to grandpa's, DAD…" Kelly paused. " So I'm going to torture you by listing to me iPOD , which quite frankly I don't get why you hate it.

"Give me that!" Mr. Blank demanded.

"No way dad!" Kelly stayed firm.

"Give me that or you're going to be grounded." said.

"Fine, Here…" Kelly said slowly.

Eight hours had passed and they are only a mile away from her father's hometown of . And on the contrary she really did not want to go because she hated it there and because she really hated her grandfather. Of how he treated her mother just because he didn't like her for her father, and quite frankly that made her wince every time she remembered it. And when her mother died because of giving birth to her little brother .

Zeke but she did not blame her little brother because she loved her him even though he often played childish pranks on her like putting soy sauce on her shampoo or posting a picture of her wearing a very embarrassing red Santa shirt and a stupid Santa hat for a stupid family Christmas card a few years back. But remembering it, she smiled to herself.

"Alright kiddos here we are…" She heard her father say. 

"Oh great…" Kelly said sarcastically.

"Wow! You missed grandpa too?" Zeke said.

"Of course not…" Kelly said.

Then she saw her grandpa descending down the stairs and she raised a eyebrow.

"Zekeman!" Grandpa Erick said.

"GRANDPA!" Zeke said as he ran to his grandfathers arms and hugged him tight.

Kelly decided to take a walk and tried to sneak out when her grandfather saw her.

"Where do you think you're going young lady,c'mere and give your old man a hug." Her grandfather said with twinkle in his eyes.

"Not gonna happen…" Kelly said walking away going to a place that she used to go when they take vacations here. She always does that when they go in .

"Sorry about that dad." said.

Grandpa Erick raised his hands up and spoke.

" It's not a problem." He replied.

They went inside the house.

Meanwhile Kelly was walking down a small park when she saw someone walking down the skate board park near a small drinking fountain.

She was trying to recognize who the person when the guy spoke.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" The guy said.

And with that familiar voice she screamed.

"EVAN!"

She ran towards Evan and hugged him.

Evan spun Kelly and said.

"How are you doing?" Evan asked.

"GREAT…" Kelly said sarcastically.

"Hmm…got a problem with you ?" Evan said sensing Kelly's problem.

"YUP!" She exclaimed.


	2. lingering moment

Evan and Kelly were still talking in the Park:

"So have you forgiven your grandfather?" Evan asked.

Kelly gave Evan a quizzical look.

"I reckon that you haven't." Evan said gazing at Kelly.

As a gentle breeze casts it spell against them, Evan found himself reaching for Kelly's hand. But he changed his plan when Kelly spoke.

"Evan, can I ask you something?" Kelly said as she tucked strands of her hair behind her ear, she didn't really know how to ask people favors. But mostly because she knows people wouldn't do her any.

Evan found Kelly's gestures amusing.

"I reckon so— what would your question be?" He asked conversationally.

"Well—I" Kelly said as she paused to think of a better way to ask him. "

"Well…" Evan repeated Kelly's words.

"Can you help me get out of here?" She asked hopingly.

"Hmmm- well to answer that favor of yours my answer would be no." He said grinning sheepishly.

"But why not?" Kelly asked bitterly.

Evan took a moment before he answered. "I'll give you three reasons on why I wouldn't help you get out of here." He paused. But as he was about to speak Kelly spoke.

"And what would that three reasons be?" She asked.

Evan smiled and began to think again, and spoke.

"One—I don't want to get in trouble with your grandfather." He said, then paused.

"And—" Kelly said.

"Two—I want you to learn to forgive and forget."

Kelly gave Evan a nudge. And spoke.

"Hey, I know how to forgive and -" Kelly was silenced when Evan placed a finger on Kelly's lips.

"Let me continue—" He said.

Kelly nodded in agreement.

"And the third and last one—" Evan paused again.

"I want to see you everyday." He said as he reached for Kelly's hand and pulled her close.

Kelly was too surprised to react. She felt herself trembling when Evan's hand cascaded down her back. Kelly felt Evan's lips on her lips.

The kiss didn't last long, but in certainly was made Kelly feel better.

"Umm—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you…" Evan was cut off when Kelly kissed him again.

This time she tried to prolong it, and it happened then when they both pulled apart both of them had smiles on their faces.

Kelly said goodbye to Evan and when she was walking back to her grandfather's house the kiss that Evan and her shared still replaying in her mind.

And she also remembered the second reason he wanted her to stay, because it had an impact on her.

"_I want you to learn to forgive and forget."_


End file.
